


Uncrowned

by ShadowsOffense



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Drabble, Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early conversation among the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncrowned

The plan of battle is straight forward, yet the midgardians keep suggesting needless complications, dishonorable in their duplicity. Thor’s words are clumsy despite his best efforts, for there is a sizable difference in knowing the language and speaking it, and he can tell he has trod upon the edge of their patience. Yet the reply he receives is not the one he had expected when he gives pause to let them speak.

“Yeah? Well, who died and made you king?” Though Tony apparently lounges in his chair, there is tension in the man’s frame, an aggression he can not hope to back up in deed, unarmored as he is. It is an odd mix of tense warrior and pouting child and fully in character with what Thor has come to expect from the man, yet the words themselves are oddly tangential, if not wholly unrelated.

“No one,” he strives to answer the puzzling question honestly, though he suspects from tone that there is something he is missing. Nevertheless, he will respond to the words’ face value and let the others direct him where he errs. “My Father yet lives; I speak with but the authority of his heir, though that means little enough in this company.” He can’t help but be a touch bitter about that last part.

There is a moment of silence and Tony runs a hand through his hair. “Great,” he addresses the rest of the table, and Thor is momentarily nonplussed to find himself ignored mid argument. “In addition to being a _god_ , Thor here has an immunity to sarcasm. I’m out.”

There are weak smiles from the other midgardians, Banner emits a startled cough of humor, and Natasha takes the tread of conversation, slowly laying out logic that is as flawed as it is brilliant. Thor does not know what to make of it, save to trust and hope she proves to have the honor his brother lacked at the core of everything. No doubt she would deny such a thing and call that trust foolish, for she does not always trust herself, but Thor knows better, he has fought with her, and there are worse things to be than a fool.


End file.
